Jack "BtR" Saxon/Sinistra draft
Professor Aurora Sinistra was a witch and member of the Department of Astronomy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from at least the 1991–1992 school year onwards. She taught her students at midnight at the topmost tower of Hogwarts Castle, and taught the names of stars and constellations, as well as the movements of the planets and other astronomical matters.She appeared to be a friend of the Substitute Professor for Care of Magical Creatures, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank. During the 1991–1992 school year, Professor Sinistra taught the infamous Harry Potter, who, as a child, defeated Lord Voldemort, Sinistra's greatest fear, suggesting she may have had some part to play or involvement in the First Wizarding War. The following year, she was present at the discovery of a Petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley, and helped transport him with Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master, to Madam Poppy Pomfrey in the Hospital wing. In 1994, Sinistra attended the Yule Ball with "Alastor Moody", and danced a nervous two-step, careful to avoid his wooden leg. As preparation for her fifth years' Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Professor Sinistra gave out large amounts of homework to Harry Potter and his friends, and was seen chatting to Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank numerous times throughout the year. Biography Early Life Sinistra was presumably born around the mid-1900s, and attended a wizarding school, possibly Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Earning at least and Ordinary Wizarding Level in it, Sinistra excelled at Astronomy or at least had an interest in it, enough to go on to teach the subject in later years. When the First Wizarding War came about, she was desperately afraid of the wizard who styled himself Lord Voldemort, and feared him so much that, should she encounter a Boggart, it would shapeshift into him. Early Career at Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall, singing the Hogwarts Song.]] At some point, Sinistra applied for a place in the Department of Astronomy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was accepted, becoming a Hogwarts Professor. She taught her lessons at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the highest point of the castle.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Her students each required a telescope for her lessons, and she taught all about the different stars and constellations, as well as moons and planets. She regularly attended the Start-of-Term Feasts, where she appeared to enjoy socializing with other teachers, such as Pomona Sprout, the Herbology professor,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the substitute for Professor Kettleburn and later Rubeus Hagrid.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix She was known to give large amounts of homework to students in their O.W.L. year and those who continued Astronomy for sixth and seventh. 1991-1992 school year Sinistra was seen at Professor Dumbledore's left hand side while Harry Potter and his classmates were being Sorted. She was rather emotionless and clapped unenthusiastically. She later attended the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game, sat near the Headmaster again. When Angelina Johnson was fouled, she stood up with the rest of the teachers and gasped. However, when Harry Potter appeared to lose control of his broomstick, she showed no signs of emotion. Later that year, the professor's fellow colleague, Quirinus Quirrell, was revealed to be after the Philosopher's Stone, which was hidden inside the school. Apparently, Sinistra was not chosen to protect the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. She was also seen at the End-of-Term Feast, in the same seat as last time, and watched as Gryffindor won the House Cup.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) 1992-1993 school year During the 1992–1993 school year, Professor Sinistra continued her career in the Astronomy department. This year, however, the Chamber of Secrets was opened once again, having killed a Ravenclaw named Myrtle in 1943. Sinistra was present when Muggle-born student Justin Finch-Fletchley was discovered, petrified after an attempted attack on him by the Basilisk. Together, she and Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master, removed Justin's body and took him to the Hospital wing where he was to be treated by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. The Chamber was closed at the end of the year and the Basilisk slain.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Notes and references Category:Project Refine the Faculty